Nakamas
by Tenshi D. Clara
Summary: Ils sont compagnons. Ils ont leurs vies, leurs histoires, leurs passés, leurs futurs et bien évidemment leurs présents... Recueil d'OS et de drabbles, en remerciement de mes lecteurs ! De plus amples explications à l'intérieur ! Ficlet n 1, AceXClara, mon OC. Prochain quand "Les opposés s'attirent" aura atteint les 250 reviews.
1. OS 1, Photograph

Chalut les sushis ! Vous allez bien ? Moi plutôt, ma fiction "Les opposés s''attirent" a dépassé les cents reviews, 114 pour être précis ! Et ceci, c'est grâce à vous mes sushis ! :)

Si j'ai décidé d'écrire ce petit recueil d'OS, de Drabbles et d'autres écrits faits par mes soins, c'est avant tout pour vous remercier ! Je poste ici les OS et Drabbles cadeaux pour mes reviewers, mais il se peut aussi je ce soit des compléments de mes fanfictions, je verrai sur ce point.

Tout est clair ? Non ? Ah... Bah... TT Relisez le début alors ! Et si oui, je vous invite à vous asseoir confortablement pour apprécier ces petites histoires courtes qui tourneront autour de vos personnages préférés de One Piece, le magnifique manga qui appartient au grand Oda-sama ! :) Ils vont tous y passer, que l'on parle des Marines, des Onze Supernovas, des Empereurs ou même d'OCs décrit par vos soins, il se peut même que vous souhaitez que mes propres OCs apparaissent ! Ils y passeront forcément tous à un moment ou à un autre ! (je suis désolé, les lemons, le yaoi et le yuri n'auront pas leurs places ici, je m'y suis essayé et c'est un désastre é_é ! Encore pardon !)

Je parle donc à mes fidèles lecteurs, et même à tous les autres, ceux qui mettent en favoris, qui follow et qui postent des reviews, sans vous, ceci n'aurait pu voir le jour ! Toutes ces reviews, elles m'encouragent à continuer ! ;) Continuez de reviewer, il en va de ma santé physique et morale ! XD et accessoirement, du remplissage de ce recueil d'OS et de Drabbles...

Bref, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse sur ce premier OS qui j'espère vous plaira ! C'est un PDV Sanji, je précise ! :) Il faut cependant le lire avec la chanson "Photograph" d'Ed Sheeran, qui m'a beaucoup inspiré. Allez faire un tour sur la traduction et vous comprendrez ! Je remercie ma bêta _**Rustal D. Amandine**_ pour l'avoir corrigé ! Tu me laisseras un petit mot hein ?! °w°

 _ **Je dédie entièrement ce OS à Arya Cahill ! :) Tu te reconnaîtras ma belle ! ;3 Merci d'avoir mis la centième review ! ;)**_

On se retrouve en bas ! ;)

 _ **Disclaimer : J'ai fait mes comptes, j'ai toujours pas assez d'argents pour racheter One Piece ! è-è**_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

 **NAKAMAS**

 **OS n°1, Photograph**

Ça y est, après deux longues années d'entraînement intensif sur l'île de Kédétrav, je suis enfin de retour sur l'Archipel Sabaody, tout comme toi. Il me tarde de savoir où tu étais et comment ces deux ans se sont passées. Mais pour l'instant, nous sommes en train de plonger, en route vers l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Cette merveilleuse île sous-marine, paradis de ces magnifiques créatures aquatiques que sont les sirènes.

Mais vois-tu, je me surprends à dire qu'elles sont moins merveilleuses que toi. Depuis quand suis-je devenu ainsi amoureux, et pour de vrai cette fois-ci ? En tout cas, c'est différent de ce cirque que je fais à Nami chérie et Robin d'amour. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis amoureux depuis que tu es sur ce navire, ma belle dulcinée. Je t'observe depuis le pont de la cuisine, accoudée au bastingage. Tu es en train de t'extasier sur les nouvelles coupes de Franky. Il a beaucoup changé, en deux ans. Comme nous tous. Comme toi. Tes cheveux blonds sont plus longs maintenant, ils arrivent au milieu de ton dos courbé si magnifiquement. Tes formes ont pris du volume aussi, te rendant encore plus pulpeuse et voluptueuse qu'avant. Les courbes d'une femme sont un cadeau de Dieu, s'il existe. Ta main laiteuse se dirige vers son nez, que tu presses pour faire apparaître une nouvelle coupe de cheveux à notre charpentier cyborg. Tes yeux prennent la forme d'étoile, comme ceux de notre idiot de Capitaine au Chapeau de Paille, du petit renne et médecin, Chopper, et ceux de notre tireur d'élite pas courageux pour un sou, j'ai nommé Usopp.

Tu es vraiment belle, avec cette expression de ravissement sur ton joli visage entouré de mèches blondes comme les blés. Remarquant que je te t'observe, tu te retournes vers moi, tes cheveux si fins et soyeux balayant l'air, puis retombant allègrement sur tes fines épaules. Tu m'adresses un signe de main ainsi qu'un clin d'œil. Un sourire resplendissant traverse ton visage rosé. J'aime ce sourire. J'aime quand tu es heureuse. Je ne me souviens que trop bien de l'expression horrifiée que tu arborais lorsque nous avons accosté sur ton île natale, dévastée. J'ai tellement souhaité que tu recouvres ton beau sourire joueur et taquin ! Grâce à notre Capitaine, ta vilaine mine est partie aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. J'aurais aimé que ce sourire s'adresse à moi. Mais non, il était pour Luffy. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'à présent, la forme que prennent tes lèvres pulpeuses et roses est pour moi, qu'elle m'est destinée tout particulièrement. Et j'en suis ravi.

Je t'aime, ma douce.

Mon regard se fait insistant, ainsi que le tient avec ses belles couleurs noisette, se teintant de reflets noirs de temps à autre. Sans lâcher des yeux tes iris noisette, ma main droite va toucher distraitement la petite poche située à l'avant de ma veste de costard bleue. Quand mes doigts touchent le bout de papier se trouvant à l'intérieur, mes traits se détendent. Quand je vois que tu fais de même, ta main allant chercher dans la poche de ton jean troué une photo, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu n'as pas oublié et que toi aussi, tu as conservé cette photo.

Comment aurais-tu pu oublier ?

Tiens, tu te lèves, abandonnant tes nakamas. Luffy te demande où tu vas, tu lui réponds mystérieusement : « Quelque part… » Est-ce vers moi que tu vas venir, pour te lover dans mes bras, ta tête blonde dans mon cou, m'entourant amoureusement ? Je l'espère.

Tes pas gracieux t'emmènent vers la cuisine, où je décide de rentrer en t'attendant. Tu es bien venue me voir, cela me fait plaisir ! Quand tu débarques, poussant doucement la porte de tes mains dignes d'une poupée de porcelaine, trois gâteaux sont situés sur le plan de travail, ils n'attendent que toi !

Viens les voir ma belle, je les ai fait spécialement pour toi ! Tes belles prunelles regardent le fraisier, se dirigent vers la mousse puis finissent par s'attarder sur une tranche de forêt noire. C'est marrant, d'ordinaire, les gens qui s'attardent sur quelque chose le choisissent en général. Toi, c'est tout le contraire, quand tu observes trop longtemps quelque chose, cela veut dire que tu ne le prendras pas. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Finalement, tes mains gracieuses empoignent la coupe contenant la mousse au chocolat. Tu trempes un doigt dedans à défaut d'avoir une cuillère et le porte à ta bouche. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappe de toi. Tu sembles transpirer le bonheur. C'est alors que je remarque une tâche marron sur la commissure de tes lèvres. On dirait un bout de chocolat posé sur une montagne de sucre.

« Toujours aussi gourmande, Iris-hime ! Je lance avec un sourire narquois, le tout en tirant sur ma clope.

\- Et comment ! Ta mousse est délicieuse, Sanji ! »

Je ne peux résister à cette frimousse rosée qui me fait son plus beau sourire et me complimente. Je me dirige vers toi en une tornade de l'amour passionnée, yeux en cœurs.

« Arrête ça Sanji ! Tu m'avais promis de ne plus recommencer avec moi ! Fais-le avec Nami ou Robin si ça te chante, mais pas avec moi. Déjà que je tolère à peine le « Hime »… » Grommelles-tu.

Oh ! T'aurais-je vexé ? J'en suis désolé. Ma tornade de l'amour se stoppe immédiatement et je te fixe intensément. Tu fais de même. Ce regard me déstabilise au plus haut point.

« Qui a-t-il Sanji ? Me demandes-tu, sourcils froncés, comme en proie à une profonde réflexion intérieure.

\- Je me disais juste que tu es devenue magnifique, encore plus qu'avant, Iris. »

Tu vois, j'ai fait l'effort de ne pas mettre le surnom affectif que je ne réserverai dorénavant qu'à Nami chérie ou Robin d'amour. Il faut croire que tu es heureuse, toi, mon sublime arc-en-ciel qui éclaire mes journées brumeuses et tourmentées. Tu te pares de rougeurs adorables. Ta main vient sortir de ton jean déchiré une petite photo, d'un article trouvé sur le journal. Je le connais bien cet article qui est apparu pendant ces deux ans, pour l'avoir lu et relu à de maintes reprises. En gros titre : **_« Sanji La Jambe Noire et Iris L'Ombre Insaisissable de l'Équipage des Mugiwaras sont en couple ! »_**

En effet, juste avant que nous soyons dispatchés à travers le monde, je t'avais embrassé comme nous ne nous étions jamais embrassés. Je sentais qu'une mauvaise chose allait se produire, mais j'ignorais qu'elle allait me séparer de toi pendant deux longues années. Je tire sur ma clope, mélancolique. Ces deux années n'ont fait que renforcer les sentiments que j'éprouvais à ton égard, à la place de les cueillir et les ranger au fond de mon cœur.

Oui, cette photo contient tant de sentiments que nous avions besoin d'évacuer. Tu m'aimes, moi aussi, c'est aussi simple et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Et apparemment, un de ces foutus journalistes était présent et avait capturé avec son escargophone photographique un moment qui devrait rester intime, seulement connu des deux amants. Mais qu'importe. Cette photo de couverture, tu l'as découpé, et moi aussi. Elle m'accompagne depuis, dans la poche avant de ma veste de costard. Elle ne me quitte plus. Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir t'en séparer non plus.

Je m'approche de toi et te retire la mousse déposée au coin de tes lèvres.

« Tu avais du chocolat, Iris. »

Comme simple réponse, tu rougis encore plus en serrant dans tes petites mains gracieuses et laiteuses la photo de nous deux, nous embrassant sous un arbre de Sabaody. Je souris tendrement puis finis par ressortir de la cuisine, toi à ma suite, gambadant sur le pont recouvert d'herbe, un sourire pur et innocent aux lèvres. Tu t'approches de Nami chérie et de Robin d'amour, tranquillement installées sur des transats malgré l'absence de soleil en raison de la profondeur à laquelle nous nous trouvons, la première sirotant un cocktail préparé par mes soins, une de ses mèches rousses entortillée autour de son doigt fin et manucuré, la deuxième lisant calmement, et riant doucement à l'agitation qui règne en maître sur le pont. Elles te lancent des regards très significatifs pour moi, et pour toi aussi, à en juger l'air que tu prends tout en discutant avec elles. Tu ranges discrètement et prestement la photo dans ton collier qui peut en effet contenir une photo, pour ne pas être assaillie de questions. Je repose près de ton cœur, pourrais-je sentir ses battements ?

Finalement, je finis par m'accouder au bastingage aux côtés d'une certaine tête de gazon, dormant profondément.

« On est amoureux, sourcils en vrilles ? Dit-il, sortant de son sommeil de plomb.

\- C'est sûr que c'est pas à toi que ça risquerait d'arriver, tête d'algue ! Je réplique, voulant déjà me battre avec lui.

\- L'amour, c'est pour les faibles, blondinette !

\- Tu me cherches marimo ?

\- Et comment love-cook de mes deux ! »

Nous sommes calmés par Nami qui est visiblement en colère, mais le fait de nous avoir frappés semble l'avoir calmée. Tant mieux, il faut éviter d'être dans les parages lorsque Nami chérie est en colère ! Mais de toute façon, elle est magnifique, en colère ! Mais pas autant que toi, Iris.

En parlant de mon petit arc-en-ciel, où es-tu ? Où est passé ton petit corps si voluptueux ? Ne me dit pas que ce squelette pervers t'incommode encore ?! Il est sûrement en train de te demander s'il peut voir ta petite culotte ! En effet, je m'approche de vous deux, toi qui termines ta mousse sur un transat, sourire joueur aux lèvres, et lui, qui s'apprête à te poser sa sempiternelle question qui me fait hérisser les poils lorsqu'elle s'adresse à toi.

« Ma très chère Iris, il ne me semble pas vous avoir posé la question depuis que nous nous sommes revus, alors je te la pose maintenant. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me montrer ta petite culotte ? »

Alors que je m'apprête à cogner bien fort cet imbécile heureux qui vient t'importuner, je suis coupé par ta voix si chantante qui répond vivement, ne me laissant pas le temps de donner une bonne correction à notre musicien pervers.

« Mais qui te dis que j'en porte une, Brook ? » Répliques-tu malicieusement.

La seule chose dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est d'une effusion de sang, d'un squelette volant grâce à son fluide vital dégoulinant de son nez, d'ailleurs, il n'est pas censé avoir les deux vu que c'est un squelette, ainsi que toi, en train de te rouler par terre, tombée à cause de tes éclats de rire.

* * *

Voilà ! Verdict ? Normalement, si vous avez lu assez lentement, mais pas trop non plus, vous devriez avoir terminé de lire en même temps que la chanson prend fin ! J'espère de tout mon cœur que la personne à qui j'ai dédié cet OS est contente, et j'espère que vous aussi, petits sushis ! :) Au fait, Iris veut dire arc-en-ciel en grec ! :)

A plus pour le prochain OS, qui arrivera quand nous aurons atteint les 150 reviews sur ma fiction "les opposés s'attirent" ! ;) Alors reviewez bien les sushis ! :3

Reviews et ananas (Marco XD), j'vous aime putin !

Hug, votre auteure dévouée.


	2. OS 2, Gamineries

Hello les sushis ! :) Voici enfin l'OS pour vous remercier des 150 reviews sur ma fiction principale, "Les opposés s'attirent" ! :3 Oui, il a mis du temps à sortir, surtout qu'à présent j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews, mais bon, le voilà ! :)

Donc cette fois-ci, sur la demande de **_Luxie_** , une anonyme qui a posté la 150ème review sur ma ficton principale, un petit OS sur Clara, mon OC de cette même fic, ainsi qu'Ace, qui va bien l'embêter ! :) Pour ceux qui connaissent "Les opposés s'attirent", cela se passe entre le 6ème et 7ème chapitre, durant les trois semaines de vide. Pour les autres, voyez juste ça comme un OS sans prétention avec un OC et le beau commandant de la Deuxième Division.

Donc cet OS est pour toi, ma _**Luxie**_ -chan, si jamais tu passes par ici ! :) J'espère de tout cœur qu'il te plaira !

 **Réponses aux reviews ! :)**

Luxie : Merci de tous ces gentils compliments, c'est très agréables de voir que mêmes les anonymes vous suivent comme ça, merci encore ! ;)

Martine : Merci beaucoup de ta review et des compliments ! :)

Valria : Les larmes aux yeux, à ce point-là ! :) Merci de ta review !

 _ **Disclaimer : Toujours pas de propriété sur One Piece... Seule Clara est à moi !**_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

 **NAKAMAS**

 **OS n°2, Gamineries**

Cela doit bien faire deux bonnes heures que je cherche Ace dans tout le Moby Dick. Impossible de le trouver, il s'est vraiment bien planqué ! En même temps, s'il perd notre petit cache-cache improvisé, il doit m'acheter tout ce que je veux et sera obligé de m'accompagner pendant une journée entière faire les boutiques, alors que je sais qu'il déteste ça !

Oui oui, je suis très sadique ! Mais cet idiot de Commandant a bien remplacé mon précieux démêlant avec de la coloration bleue, je vous raconte pas la tignasse que j'avais après. C'est simple, ma tête prenait une sorte de camaïeu nuancé de rouge allant jusqu'au bleu turquoise.

Très moche.

Il va me le payer ! Je vais lui faire bouffer son chapeau en plus de gagner cette partie…

Alors que je m'aventure dans la salle d'entraînement, où s'entraînent Vista et Haruta, sous les regards de quelques membres d'équipage épéistes et membres de la Cinquième et Douzième Division, j'entends furtivement le rire d'Ace dans mon dos.

Et il y a un truc qui vient de percuter mon crâne. Je porte ma main à ma tête et la retire pleine de coulis de fraise. Bordel de nouilles ! On m'a foutu de la fraise sur la gueule ! Tout le monde se fout de moi alors que je me retourne en quatrième vitesse pour courir après Ace, qui est en train de détaler comme un lapin en direction des cuisines. Cet imbécile a osé, après la coloration, me mettre du coulis de fraise dans les cheveux.

Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, rouge de fatigue, il me prend par l'épaule, m'agrippe et me jette sur lui pour me balancer par la suite au sol la cuisine. Personne ne fait attention à nous, ils sont tous en train de préparer les tables du réfectoire dans la salle d'à côté.

Le brun s'empare d'un paquet de farine et s'apprête à me le vider dessus, mais je m'échappe juste avant. Contournant le plan de travail nettoyé et rangé, je m'arme au passage d'un paquet de sucre en poudre entamé.

J'enlève la protection et l'ouvre rapidement, tout en gardant un œil sur le fils de Roger qui commence à me courir après, le paquet de farine en main, prêt à se déverser sur moi. Nous courrons autour du plan de travail, je vais à gauche, il va à gauche. Je saute vers la droite et il me suit, c'est alors que je grimpe sur le plan de travail pour passer de l'autre côté.

« Nee-chan… Viens voir par-là ! Fait-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Laisse tomber Ace ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir !

\- Moi non plus ! Que le meilleur gagne ! » Termine-t-il en sautant à son tour sur la table alors que je cours à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour effectuer un détour et revenir ensuite à ma position précédente.

En cinq leçons, comment transformer une partie banale de cache-cache en bataille de nourriture ?

La guerre est déclarée !

Je mets volontairement de la distance entre lui et moi, pas question qu'il m'asperge de farine ! Déjà que j'ai de la fraise sur la tronche, alors s'il rajoute de la farine… Je m'enfuis à nouveau, riant aux éclats. Je ris mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Nous sommes de vrais gamins n'empêche !

« Je vais finir par t'avoir petite sœur ! Commence Ace en courant vers moi, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

\- Je crois pas nan ! » Je termine en lançant le paquet de sucre sur lui, qui finit couvert de sucre blanc.

…

Ah bah si en fait, il m'a eu, le brun m'a de nouveau plaquée au sol et je suis impuissante face à son air charmeur et joueur. C'est méchant d'user de la séduction sur une pauvre jeune fille innocente afin de lui vider de la farine sur la tête ! Quel mauvais joueur !

« Non Ace ! Pas ça ! Tout sauf ça ! Le suppliais-je, sans que ça lui fasse un quelconque effet.

\- Un joli sourire ne va pas suffire sœurette ! »

Alors qu'il m'enjambe pour pouvoir mieux verser la farine sur ma tête, j'attrape à mon tour un pot de chocolat à tartiner qui traîne dans le coin et l'ouvre pour y tremper un doigt dedans, qui se pose sur le nez d'Ace. Il louche, puis cherche à le manger avec sa langue.

« Miaam… Du chocolat ! »

Je ne relève même pas cette idiotie, mais j'enchaîne sur quelque chose dont je me suis doutée dès lors où il a failli me recouvrir de farine.

« Je suis sûre que tu as accepté de faire un cache-cache avec moi juste pour me jouer un mauvais tour ! C'est pas sympa ! T'as pas le droit de m'asperger de farine d'abord ! Sinon je te tartine de chocolat ! Je le menace, un doigt prêt à partir à l'assaut de son visage d'ange pour le barbouiller de pâte à tartiner.

\- Alors tu veux jouer à ça ? » Poursuit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Je déglutis. Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, foi de moi ! Je tente de lui échapper, mais il me bloque et s'avachit sur moi, ouvre le paquet de poudre blanche et commence à le renverser, c'est alors que je plonge ma main dans le pot, lui met sur le visage et le tartine littéralement. Il éclate de rire, alors que je tire une tête de trois pieds de long, refusant catégoriquement de me retrouver avec la face couverte de farine.

…

Bah zut, je suis toute blanche maintenant, on dirait un fantôme ! Sur le coup, toute envie de le tuer s'est envolée, je veux juste rire un bon coup avec lui, qui a l'air très satisfait d'avoir pu me recouvrir de la poudre blanche.

C'est officiel, je suis un gâteau ! J'ai la farine, le coulis de fraise, manque plus que quelques ingrédients et c'est bon !

« Mais c'est quoi se bordel ?! MA CUISINE ! »

Zut.

Thatch va nous tuer, c'est certain. En attendant, il me regarde droit dans les yeux, puis Ace, puis moi, puis Ace et ainsi de suite. Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment-là que nous comprenons dans quelle situation gênante nous nous trouvons. Lui à califourchon sur mon corps qui parait tout frêle, et moi avec ma main sur son visage, en train de le tartiner tranquillement.

Glauque, quand on y pense.

Vraiment très glauque.

Avant que nous ayons le temps de comprendre ce qui nous arrive, il nous frappe avec son poing chargé au fluide combatif, qui nous retrouvons derechef avec chacun une belle bosse fumante en haut du crâne, propulsés à l'autre bout de la cuisine et à terre comme de misérables insectes.

« Aaaiiieeeuuuhhh ! Nous chouinons, pour ma part avec des larmes de crocodiles.

\- BANDE DE SALES GOSSES ! MA CUISINE ! VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE NETTOYER TOUT CA ! »

Le cuisinier enragé : 1

La bande de sales gosses : 0

* * *

Et voilàààààààà ! :) J'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve pour le prochain, qui sera un drabble, commandé par **_The Bloody Sentimental Queen_** , qui m'a fait l'honneur de poster le 200ème reviews ! ;) D'ailleurs, si tu passes par-là, le drabble est bientôt fini, j'attendais juste de pouvoir poster celui-là avant le tient en fait ! :)

Allez les sushis, à la prochaine !

Hug !

La reine des poissons sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés !

Reviews au poulet rôti et bisous à l'ananas flambé, j'vous aime putin !


	3. Ficlet 1, Le temps d'un instant

Bello les sushis ! :) Je suis contente de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour le nouveau drabble (ou plutôt ficlet, étant donné qu'il fait plus de 100 mots, mais moins de 1000), afin de vous remercier des 200 reviews sur ma fiction principale, "Les opposés s'attirent" ! X)

Cette fois-ci, je dédie ce premier drabble de la série, (ou ficlet, comme vous voulez), à **_The Bloody Sentimental Queen_** ! Merci d'avoir posté la 200ème review, ma belle ! ;) Sur sa demande, le ficlet met encore en scène Ace, ainsi que mon OC de ma fiction principale, j'ai nommé Clara ! Donc, pour ceux qui connaissent "Les opposés s'attirent", cela se passe encore une fois entre le 6ème et le 7ème chapitre ! :3 Sinon, c'est juste un petit ficlet sur un OC et le merveilleux Ace ! ;)

 **Réponses aux reviews ! :3**

Luxie : Mais de rien, quand on me demande quelque chose, je le fait ! ;) T'as vu ça, je voulais vraiment mettre en scène ce que je disais, et je pense qu'une bonne connerie était parfaite ! :) Si tu passes par là à nouveau, je pense que ce drabble te plaira ! ;) Oui, c'est pas très gentil, mais bon, elle lui a finalement pardonné, c'est une bonne poire notre Clara X) Hum... Nutella... *Q* Merci de ta review et hug !

Portgas D Kana : Oh, merci de ta review ! :) Contente que ça t'ai plu ! :) Oui, Thatch a gagné X) Si tu passes par là, j'espère que ce ficlet te plaira ! :) Hug !

 _ **Disclaimer : Oda-sama est un dieu et je suis sa plus fervente prêtresse ! L'OC Clara est à moi ! ;)**_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

 **Ficlet n°1, Le temps d'un instant**

Le ciel moutonneux a une belle couleur rosée. Le soleil se couche à l'horizon, les rayons de celui-ci se reflétant sur la mer par flaques dorées se déplaçant sur les flots calmes du Nouveau Monde en cette belle soirée. Les nuages cotonneux me paraissent violets et roses, un mélange que j'aime représenter sur papier.

Assise sur l'immense tête de baleine que représente la proue du Moby Dick, j'ai un crayon en main, l'autre étant appuyé sous mon menton tandis que je contemple la voûte céleste devenir de plus en plus foncée à mesure que l'astre brillant se couche. Mon regard descends jusqu'au carnet à dessin, déposé sur la proue, à mes côtés. Une esquisse de l'horizon se dresse devant moi et prend doucement forme alors que j'ajoute des détails çà et là.

Derrière moi, Ace gesticule, essayant de voir ce que je dessine.

« Allez Cla-chan ! Fais-moi voir ! Me supplie-t-il alors que je pouffe.

\- J'ai bientôt fini, tu verras après ! »

Il boude quelques secondes avant d'ébouriffer mes cheveux et de me caler contre lui. Sa tête s'appuie sur mon épaule droite et son souffle chaud qui me parvient à l'effet d'une bombe. Déglutissant, je fais de mon mieux pour lui cacher mon trouble plus qu'apparent.

Bon, on ne panique pas et on fait comme si de rien n'était ! Me chuchote ma conscience. _Cette crétine…_

Mon cœur, lui, me dit de me laisser aller. Il n'est pas très futé, mais c'est un bon gars. 'Fin je crois. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Alors autant continuer ce que je fais de mieux, c'est-à-dire dessiner.

Ma mine coule doucement sur le papier à grain. Le ciel et la mer prennent enfin forme. Des nuances rosées et violettes pour les nuages et un camaïeu de bleu pour l'océan. Des mouettes crient au loin et le doux vrombissement de la mer est apaisant.

J'aime ces petits moments de tranquillité avec Ace. Plus que tout.

Derrière nous, sur le pont, en bonne commère qui se respecte, Izou ricane et dit à tous les membres d'équipage passant par-là que nous sommes des tourtereaux et qu'il ne faut sous aucun prétexte venir nous déranger.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Ace me chuchote son nouveau plan diabolique. Nous échangeons un regard avant de le porter sur le Commandant de la Seizième Division. Notre prochaine victime est toute choisie…

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaa ! :) Alors, impressions ? X) Bon, on se retrouvera pour un nouveau drabble, OS ou ficlet, lorsque ma fiction principale aura atteint 250 reviews ! *p*

En espérant que ce ficlet vous ai plu, en particulier à la gentille lectrice et revieweuse qui l'a commandé, je vous laisse et vous dit à plus ! :)

Hug !

La reine des poissons sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés !

Reviews au poulet rôti et bisous à l'ananas flambé, j'vous aime putin !


	4. OS 3, Aveugle

Bonjour mes amies ! (car je doute que beaucoup de garçons soient présents sur ce fandom XD)

L'OS commandé par ma très chère **L1109** pour avoir posté la 250ème review sur ma fiction Les Opposés s'Attirent est enfin là ! Oui oui, depuis le temps ^^ Merci encore à toi ! :)

 **Réponses aux reviews !**

Portgas D Kana : Oooooh merci merci ! :) A bientôt ! D'ailleurs si tu passes par là un nouveau chapitre a été posté :3 Merci de ta review et à plus !

Luxie : Ouiiii ! :) Va savoir XD Merci encore et à bientôt !

 _ **Disclaimer : Si j'avais plus de sous, j'achèterai le manga One Piece !**_

Enjoy ! ^^

 **[ATTENTION ! Cet OS peut vous spoiler si vous n'avez pas lu ou visionné l'ARC Dressrosa !]**

* * *

 **OS n°3, Aveugle**

Fujitora se remémorait.

Fujitora se rappelait.

Fujitora se souvenait.

Oui, tous ces souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de son être, il les ressassait pour ne jamais les oublier et les faire sombrer dans des abîmes ténébreux. L'Amiral était aveugle, ce n'était point nouveau. Certaines personnes voyaient la perte d'un de ses cinq sens comme un désavantage. Lui, bien au contraire, appréciait cela.

Pourquoi ? Il ne saurait le dire. Lorsqu'il s'était sacrifié la vue afin de ne plus être spectateur des multiples barbaries sévissant à travers les océans, Issho se sentait revivre et était satisfait de sa nouvelle condition. Il ne voyait plus cette pourriture, cette moisissure, cette corruption et ce mal omniprésent dans le monde. Il avait vu de trop nombreuses choses qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir.

Ne pas voir les corruptions de ce monde, est un plaisir uniquement connu des aveugles, comme il le disait si bien.

L'Amiral n'en était pas témoin directement. Mais il percevait le malheur dans le cœur des Hommes, faute de le voir.

Il n'avait jamais révélé cette information à quelqu'un. Tous le pensait aveugle de naissance. Les gens que l'Amiral croisait le plaignaient à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, ne cessant de lui accorder une pitié puérile et hypocrite dont il ne voulait pas.

Sa cécité provoquait la condescendance de son entourage. L'Amiral détestait leur comportement faussement compassionnel envers lui et les problèmes que cela amenait. Sa perte de la vue ne l'embêtait pas. Il avait appris à vivre avec et faire en sorte que lui-même ne s'en aperçoive pas au quotidien.

Le son de la voix de l'Ancien Amiral en Chef Sengoku le ramena à la réalité.

« Nous arrivons prêt d'Impel Down. Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir t'excuser auprès de Sakazuki ? »

Le Tigre Violet considéra à peine la question de son allié. Non ! Jamais il ne s'excuserait face à cet homme dont la Justice Absolue demeurait si loin de sa propre vision du monde et de la piraterie ! Il lui fallait tenir la face.

« Non, je ne veux pas !

\- Ce que tu peux être têtu. N'oublie tout de même pas que si tu t'excuse, il y a moyen de retourner la situation en ta faveur. Répliqua Sengoku.

\- Je le sais. »

Issho restait calme. Cette discussion avait déjà eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, juste avant l'attaque de l'équipage pirate dirigé par Jack.

« Ne viens pas me dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu. »

Cela lui convenait parfaitement. L'ancien Amiral en Chef s'entêtait à le garder dans la Marine. Mais lui ne voulait pas !

Car son départ était proche. Plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Fujitora conservait sa position face au problème. La mission que l'on lui avait confiée n'avait pas été réussie, alors il partait. Pour une durée indéterminée. Et ne reviendrait que lorsqu'il aurait capturé et battu de ses propres mains les deux pirates Trafalgar D. Water Law et Monkey D. Luffy.

Deux D. qui n'avaient rien à perdre dans cette guerre qu'ils menaient, et bien au contraire tout à y gagner.

Dressrosa pleurait quelques jours auparavant. Elle criait d'un même son, rythmée par les voix et les cœurs battant à l'unisson des centaines de survivants désirant vivre encore quelques dizaines de minutes de plus. Non, pas vivre survivre. Et le pays mourait doucement, à petit feu, martyrisée par le Tiran qu'était autrefois Don Quichotte Doflamingo. L'île de la Passion avait été mise à feu et à sang par ce Tenryubito déchu.

L'évocation de ce que l'on disait à présent appartenir au passé laissa un arrière-goût amer sur le palais d'Issho. Les souvenirs remontaient péniblement jusqu'à son esprit. Alors il se rappela.

La Bird Cage s'élevait tellement haut dans le ciel brumeux et couvert de poussière de l'île ! Elle semblait infinie… On ne parvenait plus à voir le sommet de cette immense cage nouée de fils qui les emprisonnait dans un carcan de douleur et de peine, obstruée par de nombreux nuages moroses.

Puis il était arrivé. Le sauveur de Dressrosa. Ce pirate vaillant, criant sur tous les toits que le futur Roi des Pirates, ce serait lui, et personne d'autre. Mugiwara no Luffy avait délivré le Royaume. Le pays pouvait enfin respirer, privé d'un poids pesant sur sa frêle poitrine en manque d'oxygène.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fujitora regretta d'être aveugle. Il s'en voulu, même, de s'être accordé ce châtiment qu'il croyait alors libérateur. Il aurait aimé le voir, ce fameux Monkey D. Luffy. Pour un instant, rien qu'un court instant, oublier toute la corruption polluant ce monde, s'infiltrant sinueusement dans les corps des Humains et répandant dans leurs veines un sang rempli de haine, pour se concentrer sur lui.

Uniquement sur ce jeune Supernova prétendant au titre de Roi des Pirates. Le reste, disparu. Il n'y aurait eu que lui. Personne d'autre.

Parce qu'il avait débarrassé Dressrosa, mais pas seulement cette île, d'un fléau que l'on croyait invincible. Un des sept Grands Corsaires. Ces hors la loi ayant réussi à gagner un peu de la confiance du Gouvernement et de la Marine. Un exploit. Sauf si l'on se nommait Monkey D. Luffy. Petit fils de Garp et fils de Dragon, il avait de qui tenir. Un petit jeunot qui venait de bouleverser le Nouveau Monde et les mers entières.

Fujitora désirait voir le visage de ce Supernova et le contempler. Il l'imaginait bienveillant. Non pas qu'il se mette à apprécier les pirates, loin de là, mais ce gamin avait pris sa défense lorsqu'il se faisait rouler par des escrocs. Personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait. La franchise de ce fils de Révolutionnaire dépassait les limites.

Issho n'en revenait pas. Un pirate qui se souciait du sort d'inconnus. Du jamais vu. Le Tigre Violet avait remercié Luffy une fois la bataille terminée, et avait même contré des attaques ne lui étant pas destinées, comme ultime cadeau d'adieu. Et puis il l'avait remercié d'avoir mis fin aux mauvaises actions du Gouvernement. Mais Sengoku l'avait entendu. Ah… Il aurait tout de même pu être plus discret sur ce coup-là ! Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait.

Fujitora désirait à présent recouvrer la vue, ce sens dont il s'était privé afin de ne plus être spectateur de la décadence de la société et toutes ses abominations, pour avoir la chance de voir Luffy lorsqu'ils se rencontreraient à nouveau.

Issho cessa alors de rêvasser et leva ses yeux aveugles au ciel.

Il ne pouvait affirmer qu'une seule chose avec la certitude la plus totale.

Ils se reverraient !

* * *

Bon bah c'est fait, hein ! C'est un peu court je sais, mais c'est assez compliqué d'écrire sur un personnage dont on ignore un paquet de choses ^^ En espérant avoir relevé le défi, je vous dit à bientôt ! On se retrouvera sur cette fiction-ci quand l'OS des 300 reviews sur ma fiction principale "Les Opposés s'Attirent" sera écrit :)

Merci pour tout, et à bientôt !

Hug, j'vous aime putin !


End file.
